Different kinds of enquiries are sent nowadays to users for enquiring as to their opinions about certain event or experiences, such as asking their opinions about medicines and asking their feelings or conditions after intake of medicines and possible effects of medicines. Often used methods of a prior art includes e.g sending SMS enquiries or enquiries via internet or email, where the user should use either modern mobile terminals and phones or computers. However, often those users are elder people who are not familiar with technical devices and are not able to use those apparatuses, or even have none. In addition one problem is that often elder people cannot remember to answer separately to questions after they have taken their medicines, for example.
Some solutions are known from a prior art to follow e.g. medicament dispense or asking some questions. EP 1 006 982 B1 describes a medicament dispense sensing device solution, where sensing elements detect when the medicament is dispensed and an electronic unit registers this with time indication. In addition EP 1 115 363 B1 describes a response form comprising an answer field including questions to enquiry e.g. opinions and corresponding input means for incurring electrical signal to be registered by an electric unit as a response to the question.
The known prior art solutions have, however, some drawbacks, namely typically those response cards are disposable, thus increasing waste of materials. In addition the response cards are prepared for a certain use known beforehand, which make the use of them clumsy, namely one should know beforehand how many response cards (s)he need for a first use, and how many cards another use, for example.